Crane Games
by Chibi-Onee-chan
Summary: Niou and Marui head for the arcade, and Marui wants the prize from a crane game. One-shot, shounen-ai, HaruMaru.


**Hello hello~! So I lately I've been reading Trick or Treat Pair, and love them a lot, so I decided to make a fic about them. Enjoy!**

**Setting: **Rikkai; some random time

**Pairing:** Trick or Treat/ HaruMaru

**Disclaimer:** Is there yaoi in Prince of Tennis? No? Then I don't own it.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day for Rikkai, as normal as Rikkai could try to be. School was just ending on this rainy day, and Niou was in search of his boyfriend, Marui. He soon found him talking with Akaya in the halls.<p>

"Oi, Bunta, Bratling," Niou called, walking up to he two.

"Oh, 'Haru," Marui smiled, giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek; a light blush evident on his face. Niou smirked, looking at Akaya.

"What do you want, Niou-senpai?" Akaya asked.

"Bunta and I are goin' to the arcade. Want to come?" Niou questioned.

"Nah, Yukimura and I are going to the movies. I'm waiting for him." Akaya said. Niou nodded with a grin, taking his other's hand and beginning to lead him off.

"See ya Bratling," He smirked, looking at the blush on the seaweed boy's face. Marui blew a bubble, looking up confusedly at his boyfriend.

"Why did you ask him to join us? I thought this was a date." Marui frowned.

"I just wanted to know where those two were going on their date since 'Mura-buchou wouldn't tell me," Niou's grin grew a bit wider. Marui made an 'o' shape with his mouth, before smiling. Niou cocked an eyebrow, but was happy to see the smile on the red-head's face. The two were on their to the arcade.

Once there, the two began to play anything. First was a racing game, and Niou had taken the left machine and Marui the right. After depositing the coins, Niou had chosen a blue car while Marui chose a red one. Once the race began, Niou realized half way through that Marui was going to win if he didn't do something.

"Ma~ru~i!" Marui knew something was off with the way Niou was saying (actually singing) his name. He glanced a his screen, seeing he was in first and Niou was far enough behind to lose. So, he glanced over to the trickster. Immediately, he was kissed on the lips, much to his surprise. He accidentally turned the wheel too far, and his car on the screen crashed into the wall. Niou grinned and somehow caught up and then won the race while Marui just gaped with a deep flush on his face.

"Y-you cheated!" Marui accused.

"I only gave my boyfriend a kiss," Niou innocently said, but his smirk was saying otherwise. Marui pouted childishly before suddenly pointing.

"I wanna play that next!" He declared, pointing at a skee ball game.

"Alright, alright," Niou stood and headed over with his boyfriend following. The next few hours went as before, with Marui winning, Niou distracting him and then winning in the end. Finally, Marui spotted something he knew he could get easily; though it wasn't a competetive game. It was a simple crane game. Running over without even telling Niou, he looked inside to see the prizes. They didn't seem all that special, but then he saw the thing he wanted to get; it was an elephant, black with pink polka dots. Niou came up from behind him, taking a look.

"Bunta, you shouldn't waste your money on that. It's not a 'play until you win' one." Niou told him, but Marui glared (which looked like a pout) at him in reply.

"But 'Haru," Marui whined, "It's so cute!"

"The arcade is closing, Bunta," Niou then sighed, watching as people were filing out of the game center. Bunta took a last look a the game machine before sighing in defeat. He was taken by the hand and led out by Niou, much to his sadness.

The next morning, Marui was surprised to see that Niou did not show up for practice. Yukimura looked the same, but on the inside, Marui knew, he was definetely pissed. Sanada had it cleary on his usual stoic face how irritated he was since Niou had put hot pink paint in his locker to dump on him yesterday (which had succeeded on spilling all over his hat.) It was an old trick, but Niou had found it just as funny as any other prank and ran for it before Sanada could do anything to him.

"Marui, you haven't seen Niou?" Yagyuu asked to the red-head at the end of the morning practice. Marui just shook his head and headed off to class. Surely Niou wouldn't miss math, his best subject. Yet, Marui was wrong again, and sat next to the empty desk usually occupied by the trickster. Niou hadn't shown up until lunch, and then sat in his desk during the break.

"Where were you 'Haru?" Marui asked curiously, a bit relieved nothing had happened to him.

"Out planning a prank." Niou shrugged as the bell rang already for the end of lunch already. The rest of school just flew by until afternoon practice. Marui had clean-up duty, and only arrived later to see Niou being scolded by Sanada and Yukimura at the same time. Marui just silently entered the locker room, faintly hearing the assignment of 100 laps that were given to Niou by Sanada. The sweet-lover sighed and popped a piece of gum into his mouth before opening his locker. His eyes widened as a black stuffed elephant with pink polka dots fell into his arms. He gasped audibly as he recognized it as the one from the arcade.

"'Haru..." Marui smiled, realizing Niou spent all morning getting the elephant from the arcade, spending god-knows how much money to finally win it. Quickly changing, Marui headed out of the locker room with a flush on his face. He spotted Niou running, who then shot him a smirk. Marui flashed a grin back, before running to catch up with him and start his laps. Niou bent down, magically while running, and gave the boy a kiss on the lips. Marui blushed heavily, and watched as Niou suddenly darted on ahead. Marui went to bite down in the gum in his mouth, only to realize his mouth was empty. "Hey!" Marui called after him childishly, trying his best to chase him.

He wasn't mad at all though, because he knew he had the best boyfriend ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this cute fic. I think I'll make a sequel about Marui returning the favor, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading.<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
